


Demons

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Malcolm Bright Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: He should tell her the truth.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Demons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, , Chris Fedak and Sam Sklaver owns it
> 
> **Notes:** written for cozy_coffee in comment_fic for the prompt ‘save me from my demons’ and the drabble has to be exactly 100 words

He should have told Dani then and there, in front of everyone, while his shaky hands steadied the pressure plate of an active landmine. Malcolm had been too afraid. In the car had been the perfect time as she eased his pain just by not being horrified by the things roaming through his mind. At the wedding there had been time to say what he wanted but how beautiful she looked in red robbed him of his senses.

“Save me from my demons, Dani,” he whispered where none but Sunshine could hear.

One day he’d scream his truth to her.


End file.
